


An Evening In

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare for them both to have time off at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

It was rare, Go thought contentedly, to be home at a decent time and to have Jin over at the same time, even if right now Go was reading while Jin fretted over and cursed at his latest designs. He'd been worried at first, about Jin stressing over his work, but he'd realised soon enough that Jin thrived on the pressure, much as he would vocally deny it. He was used to it by now so it no longer bothered him, having the sound of a pencil scratching or having Jin cursing in the background; it was simply part of a routine he didn't get to spend nearly enough time with.

Or he thought he was used to it, until he jumped at the sound of a yelped "Ouch!", almost dropping his book into his lap in surprise, staring across the table in concern. He relaxed a moment later when it became obvious that Jin was fine, just staring at his index finger, the beginnings of a distracting pout on his face.

"What it is?" Go asked, in spite of the answer being obvious.

"Paper-cut," Jin replied in resignation, holding the finger in question up so Go could see. Not that he could see much, considering it wasn't even bleeding.

Go nodded and went to return to his book. He could, however, feel Jin's eyes on him and he looked up again to find Jin still holding the finger out. "What do you want me to do?" he asked in exasperation. "Kiss it better? There's nothing wrong with it."

"I don't want it bleeding all over the paper," Jin replied, completely straight-faced. Go had never been able to figure out _how_ Jin could say the most outrageous things while looking completely innocent.

"Put a plaster on it then."

Jin pouted some more and Go sighed, putting his book down and leaning across the table. Jin could be an absolute child sometimes. Kissing something better? Really? He gave the finger a perfunctory kiss and was about to pick his book up again - seriously, he didn't get enough time to read as it was - when he saw the accusatory expression on Jin's face. "What?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Jin demanded. "That's pathetic, Go."

There was nothing for it, Go decided, but to give Jin what he wanted, otherwise he'd just complain all evening and he'd never get any peace. Leaning forward again, Go blew gently against Jin's finger, placing a soft kiss on the tip. Then he unfolded Jin's other fingers and repeated the process. Opening his mouth to ask if Jin was satisfied, he instead took in the darkened eyes and parted lips and thought _Ohhh_.

Well, he decided a few moments later, happily distracted, the book could wait a bit longer.


End file.
